


Quiet Uptown

by Kestrealbird



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Late night cuddling, Loke purrs because I want him to and it's cute, Mild hurt/comfort elements, Other, Sharing a Bed, post - Tenrou Island, pre - Magic Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Lucy cuddles up with Loke after the events of Tenrou Island.





	Quiet Uptown

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be real with yall pretty much everything that happened after Tenrou Island is stuff I didn't like so all my FT fics will focus on Lucy's relationship with her spirits and will ret-con pretty much all of the canon after those 7 years. Including a lot of her star-dresses because honestly they don't need to be that sexualised or revealing so if you don't like that then I'm afraid I'm not the author for you.

Magnolia is quiet tonight. As odd as that might seem to anyone who's ever lived there - because they will attest that even in its quietest moments, Magnolia always has noise and activity and the sounds of Fairy Tail mages singing at the top of their lungs down the streets - Lucy finds that it’s a welcome sort of quiet. The streets below her window are dimly lit by lanterns on boats tied to posts in the water; the only people she sees are a few teenagers out causing mischief, Gerald - who always watches her in case she falls into the river, no matter how many times she assures him she won't - and, just after midnight, Cana stumbling home with a person on each arm, one of them waving a sloshing bottle of alcohol as they walk.

A candle is lit in her apartment, casting a soft glow as she sits up against her pillows. The quiet gives her time to think, and process everything that happened during the years they were stuck on Tenrou. The death of her father is a heavy weight on her chest, but she can't say for certain if she misses  _ him _ or the relationship they never got to have. She doesn't particularly want to participate in the Magic Games, either, because as fun as they sound Lucy doesn't like the pressure of representing her whole guild - with a team or no - and being responsible for their ranking. 

Mostly she just wants to spend time with her Spirits. Reassure them that she’s still here, everything’s fine and please, Aries, it’s okay you don't have to cry anymore. 

Capricorn was suffering with the most guilt out of everyone. Lucy had sat him down for a long talk the moment she’d had a chance but it was clear that he had a long road ahead before he forgave himself for things out of his control. Maybe if she summoned him during the Games he’d see that everything really was fine, and she can share embarrassing stories about the time Loke got blasted in the face with catnip.

A groan beside her interrupts her thoughts. Lucy looks down, softly watching as Loke curls further into her hip, his eyes blinking blearily with unwanted wakefulness. She’d told him he didn’t have to stay with her tonight, but Loke had insisted and it really was rather adorable to discover that he purred in his sleep if she scratched his ears in a certain way. Loke squints up at her, practically blind without his glasses, and lets out a rather displeased noise to see she’s still awake. 

“Sleep,” he mumbles, haphazardly hiding a yawn in Lucy’s side. When she doesn't move beyond snuffing out the candle for him, Loke glares even harder at her and pulls her under the covers by her waist instead. He curls around her to make sure she stays put this time, even if he apparently prefers to be cuddled. 

Lucy doesn't have much experience with love, but she does feel warm and safe in Loke’s arms like this and he is a rather dashing lion, all things considered. She can't say for sure if she loves him right now. Lucy knows that she’s falling for him, though, and wonders if he’ll be okay waiting for her to catch up with him. 

(Loke knows this. He spent three years waiting for his death. He truly doesn't mind waiting for Lucy, even if it takes another three years.)

Lucy nuzzles into Loke’s nightshirt, finally letting her mind rest. “Okay,” she whispers to him, content with what they have for the time being. She’ll worry about the future later. 


End file.
